Unity Song Contest 1
|presenters = Grant Denyer Lee Lin Chin |opening = All singers in the edition singin the official anthem of the contest. |exsupervisor = UBU |host = SBS |interval = Dami Im performin: 'Alive' 'Superlove' 'Sound Of Silence' | entries = 48 | debut = All the countries | return = None | withdraw = None | vote = All countries used televoting (50%) and juries (50%), The two parts of the vote were: first the jury awarded points in each country with 12, 10, 8-1 points and then the televoting also gives their final points. |null = TBD | winner = "TBD" |nex = |pre = }} Unity Song Contest 1 often referred as USC, is the debut edition of the Unity Song Contest. The edition was held in Australia as host country by decision of the SBS and the approval of the UBU since they are not eligible to participate, Sydney as host city (elected on 10th October 2016) and TBA as stadium where the contest will be celebarated. Grant Denyer and Lee Lin Chin were selected as the presenters of the shows, at same time Grant Denyer was selected too for stay in the Green Room of the arena with the participants in the Semi-finals and Grand Final too, Dami Im may interview all of participants after the performances and rehearsals and will be in the interval act but will not be presenter as such. 48 countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Unity Broadcaster Union (UBU). Location :For further information see Australia Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. It is the world's sixth-largest country by total area. Neighbouring countries include Papua New Guinea, Indonesia and East Timor to the north; the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. Australia's capital is Canberra, its largest urban area is Sydney. Australia is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the world's 12th-largest economy. In 2014 Australia had the world's fifth-highest per capita income. Australia's military expenditure is the world's 13th-largest. Bidding phase After discarding some stadiums in Sydney, they finally were three finalists chosen by the UBU to celebrate the contest there, on October 15th it was decided as finalists the Anz Stadium, Allianz Stadium and the Parramatta Stadium, all located in Sydney (Australia) SBS announced that they are not participating but they will be taken very seriously everything related to the festival, in case at some future Australia could participate, the deadline to choose the place where the festival is gonna be located is not clear yet, but soon will be announced. Key Host venue 'Songs and Selection' Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final Voting grids Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final